Secrets
by othluver309
Summary: What if Chuck wasn't the one who sent the blast to Gossip Girl but someone else did? Who did it? Why did she do it? We bet Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf want to know. Takes place during 1x13.
1. The Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate

Summary: What if Chuck wasn't the one who sent the blast to Gossip Girl but someone else did? Who did it? Why did she do it? We bet Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf want to know. Takes place during 1x13.

A/N: I am sorry for not updating Life Unexpected but I kinda lost inspiration for it and this story has been on my mind for a while.

"You mean the test wasn't even for you?" Dan asked Serena still not convinced.

"I bought it for Blair. She said she was late and she is bitchier than usual." Serena said clearly worried for her bestfriend.

"But she just got back together with Nate" Dan said confused

"She… she kind of slept with Chuck on her birthday" Serena admitted

"And he doesn't want anything to do with it. God, he's an ass" Dan said angry at Chuck for abandoning Blair

"An ass who doesn't know" Serena confessed.

"You mean Blair didn't tell him?" Dan said totally overloaded with all this information. When Serena nodded,he felt something close to pity for Chuck.

"You know I am not Chuck's biggest fan but he deserves to know" Dan said

"That's why I'm going to go to convince Blair to take that test" Serena said kissing him and leaving the room.

What neither of them noticed was the person behind the door listening to every word.

-Xchuck and blairX-

_**Got a secret**__**  
**__**Can you keep it?**__**  
**__**Swear this one you'll save**__**  
**__**Better lock it in your pocket**__**  
**__**Taking this one to the grave**__**  
**__**If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**__**  
**__**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**_

After his talk to Serena the only thing Chuck wanted to do was go to Blair and force her to do that damn test. After he saw her on the steps, he moved towards her and called her.

"Blair"

"Chuck" she said surprised and nervous at the same time thinking that he will threaten to expose their secret. After taking the test she was relieved she wasn't going to add a Bass spawn to that pile of blackmail.

"You have to take the test" he said not even bothering with the formalities.

"No need. I already did and even if I was it would be Nate's because what happened with us is so long ago I can barely remember" Blair said relieved that he wasn't bothering her anymore. "Now make move. You're blocking my view."

"I'm not finished. I want to tell Nate. This keeping secret is taking a toll on my evening activities" To be honest since Blair he didn't even bed any woman but wanted to hurt Blair the way she hurt him.

"Fine tell him. But you know this will also be ruining your reputation. You might be homocidal but you're not suicidal." Blair said. Before Chuck got to reply Nate interrupted them.

"Suicidal about what?" Nate said clearly happy about seeing two of the most important people in his life.

"I'm telling him Blair." Chuck said with a final nod to her.

"Tell me what?" Nate said confused.

Before Chuck got the chance to reply, Blair got the chance and told him faster.

"I slept with Chuck for revenge" Blair said with her eyes clearly showing sings of hoped forgiveness. "It happened on my birthday. I was angry at you for that skank and the hurt of you sleeping with Serena came rushing back. Chuck came to comfort me but I wanted to take revenge on you and slept with him." she said. With her mind filled with the need to explain everything Blair didn't notice how Chuck seemed hurt by her statement and the emotions flashing through Nate's eyes in the mention of Serena's name.

There was a thick tension between the three when Serena came to sit. With one close look at Chuck's hurt expression. Blair's hopeful one and Nate's confused one she realized that the truth was finally out.

"Finally" she exclaimed. "Now there aren't any secrets between that Non-Judging Breakfast Club. Nate you should forgive Blair and Chuck since she forgave me and you. And Chuck didn't tell anything about it to Blair even though you knew how close they became during Blair's just proves that he values your friendship". she finished and caught a thankful look from Chuck. She nodded in understanding.

After a while Nate decided to speak up.

" I am very happy that you even told me before Gossip Girl found out. I perfectly understand Blair's motives but what about you Chuck?"

" She needed someone and I was there. I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm sorry." Chuck said knowing that the most important thing in his life was on risk.

"I guess I should forgive you since you're practically begging but i wanna tell you something in private" he said and the girls went to another table. " Thank you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't know what it was like appreciate Blair in the way she deserves it. And I know it's going to take a while before I can wholly trust you again. But you've been my best friend for so long it'd be a shame to let it go to waste over a girl."

"Thank you." Chuck said and pulled Nate in a man hug. And then joining the girls on the table.

-Xchuck and blairX-

_**In the city of dreams, you get caught up in the schemes**____**  
**__**And fall apart in the seam**____**  
**__**Tonight**____**  
**__**That boy he used to bomb,**____**  
**__**From B.K. to the Bronx and it's the fortunate one, who dies**___

Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey was born in Brooklyn but always yearned for the life of the rich ad beautiful. Being a Constance Billard student made her a small part of that life especially since Blair picked her as one of her freshmen projects. Really, she never meant to become one of them. Snotty, childish and stuck-up but the meaness of the girls made her become just like them. Now she was the epitome of greedy. She wanted everything. The crown, the crowd and the prince. But for that she needed information to dethrone the current queen. Blair Waldorf. She knew it was risky. She had brought the term Ice Queen a new meaning. Nobody messed with her. Especially since her partner-in crime was Chuck Bass. The person who knew everything and everyone. So she totally heard it unintentionally that Chuck and Blair slept together and that Blair might be pregnant. She knew that that was the information she needed to dethrone Blair and get the crown. Of course the tip would be sent anonimously. Then, as the good actress she is, she would be comforting Nate after finding out that his best friend and girlfriend betrayed him. It was only a matter of time till Little J became Queen J.

Queen J. That sounded much better than the bland Queen B or the sick-to the stomach Queen S. And she would make sure that Chuck and Blair would totally lose their authority on the other students. The best thing was nobody would suspect anything since Little J was just a minion. The plan was perfect. She quickly typed the message and sent it to Gossip Girl. She smirked and got out of the bathroom joing Blair, Serena, Nate, Chuck, Dan and the other minions on the MET steps.

-Xchuck and blairX-

_**I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17**__**  
**__**Don't matter if I step on the scene**__**  
**__**Or sneak away to the Philippines**__**  
**__**They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine**__**  
**__**You want a piece of me?**__**  
**__**You want a piece of me...**__**  
**_

The peaceful atmosphere of the courtyard was ruined by the beep of hundred of the phones. Everyone opened theirs and read Gossip Girl's blast. They were shocked gasps. Blair and Chuck shared a glance and opened them.

_**Well, well Upper East Siders. This is the scoop of the year. After S returned many secrets seem to finally be revealed. Did you know that S and N got it on at the Shephard Wedding and C had front row tictets but didn't tell B. Or that Lonely Boy and Brooklyn Girl loved each other. Seems like Little J is the only cleen sheep in the family since Lonely Boy's Dad and S's Mom were together. Talk about kepping family traditions. Now to the biggest scoop. Noticed how B looked happier before Cotillion? I know the answers. Seems like C had a very **__**special**__** present for B. With special I mean Chuck's traditional night menu and they had it going till Cotillion. This is what I call cool exterior, fire below if Queen B managed to tame C. **_

_**Gossip Girl**_

"Oh my god" screamed Kati and Is. Everyone was looking at the top of the MET steps where the NJBC were sitting together. What surprised everyone was the unaffected expression on their faces especially on Nate's and Blair's. After a while Penelope stepped up and turned to Blair.

"Doing it with Nate and Chuck? How slutty can you get?" Penelope said

"Excuse me?" Blair said incrediusly " Look who's talking. Miss Slut herself. Weren't you the one who has it going with her step-brother?". Everyone gasped and Penelope stormed away.

"Blair. It's over. You don't have any power over us anymore." Hazel said even though she knew that Blair knew some of her deepest secrets.

"Really? Well, at least I am not sleeping with my stepfather and cheating on my SAT's." Blair said knowing she had the upper hand. Jenny was about to say something when Chuck interrupted.

"Seriously? You want to stand up to Blair even though it will cost you your already non-existent reputation. If there is someone who knows secret as much as me and Blair it probably has to be Gossip Girl. So, go continue. I have no problem revealing everything I know about all of you." Chuck said and got up and started waling towards his limo. Nate, Serena and Blair followed him suit and joined him in the limo.

_**Spotted: Seems like Queen B and Devil C still have their powers. Noboly seems to attack Nate and Serena, but with friends like these who needs armies?**_

Hope you liked. I decided to make Nate forgive them because i can't write a story without the whole Non-Judging Breakfast Club. I have a poll on my profile page about which triangle i should focus on besides CBN.


	2. The Blair Bitch Project

A/N I copied one of Chuck's lines from Barney on HIMYM

R&R

_**My loneliness is killing me**__**  
**__**I must confess, I still believe**__**  
**__**When I'm not with you I lose my mind**__**  
**__**Give me a sign**__**  
**__**Hit me baby one more time**_

To say that Jenny was dissapointed would be an understatement. She clearly got the message that nobody messed with The Non-Judging Breakfast Club after Blair embarrased Penelope and Hazel. But she wanted the crown and she'd be damned if she didn't get it. She needed

more gossip and she had the perfect idea how.

10 minutes later

"Nate" Jenny shouted and caught up with him.

"Hey, Jenny" Nate said and smiled at her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffe, you know. Talk about what happened. If you need to talk to someone of course." Jenny said smiling.

"Yeah, I could use that. See you after school. Let's meet at this caffe." Nate said and started writing down the adress of the caffe. He gave it to her and smiled. "See ya".

Part 1 of the plan: COMPLETE. Now off to part 2.

-Xchuck and blairX-

_**Was it really worth it?**__**  
**__**Was she everything that you were lookin for?**__**  
**__**Feel like a man?**__**  
**__**I hope you know that you can't come back**__**  
**__**Cause all we had is broken like shattered glass**_

Because of Lily and Bart getting married, the family-to be already moved in together and that led to Chuck and Serena running into each other many times of the day.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Serena asked when she noticed that wherever she was, Chuck was there too.

"Maybe I do but this is much better" Chuck said smirking. He enjoyed annoying her to no end.

Serena was about to retort when Lily walked into the room.

"Charles, Serena. Come on you'll gona be late for school" Lily said and sat at the kitchen table.

"No need Lily, we're already on our way." Chuck said and grabbed Serena and made their way to the elevator.

In the elevator Serena noticed that Chuck was more quiet than usual. Then Taylor Swift's Haunted started to play and Chuck groaned. Serena knew, now was the time to talk to him. Something was definitely wrong.

"What's wrong Chuck?" Serena asked.

"But I can't tell you what it is. I should tell you, but I can't, I have to. I never will. Let's just drop this. What's up with you?" Chuck tried to cover up.

"Chuck, just say it. You know you can tell me everything. Just like I can tell you that I think I still have feelings for Nate." Serena admitted

"Oh, that's not good. I mean it is an improvement from Humphrey but are you sure?" Chuck asked.

"I can't explain it. I get jealous when I see him with Blair and before the Masquerade Ball, he came over at my suit and I comforted him. I knew I loved him then and I still do but I'm afraid so I'm with Dan right now to make _him_ jealous." Serena explained.

They got out of the elevator and walked towards Chuck's limo. They got in and Serena saw Chuck trying to form words to tell her whatever he had to tell her.

"I think… I think I'm in love with Blair" Chuck said and watched Serena's dumbfounded.

"I thought something was wrong with Nate but you're in love. Chuck, that's amazing!" Serena said still amazed by the revelation.

"It's not. I haven't slept, I feel sick like there's something in my stomach fluttering everytime I see her. I always think about her. I hear a song, it reminds me of Blair." Chuck admitted. "After she told me that she would never even like me as much as she does Nate, I wanted to hurt her too. I was really close on sending the blast myself but then I thought about how it would affect her and I didn't send it. Now she and Nate are still the perfect couple" Chuck said the last part sarcastically.

"Chuck, if you love her you gotta act upon it." Serena said

"No, if I love her I should let her be happy. And if Nate makes her happy, then good for her" Chuck said.

"Don't worry. You'll always have me and Eric. I promise" Serena said and put her head on his shoulder.

-Xchuck and blairX-

_**She's so lucky, she's a star**__**  
**__**But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking**__**  
**__**If there's nothing missing in my life**__**  
**__**Then why do these tears come at night**_

Bair was relieved for a period of time but she wasn't feeling fully free since then person who send the blast probably knew that she might've been pregnant but didn't use that information. She had asked Chuck if he sent it and he said no and for some reason she chose to believe him. The fact that he kept them a secret to Nate helped even more. As she stepped out the limo her mother sent her, she started thinking of the possible people to send the blast.

Serena, no she wouldn't do that. Humphrey – too nice. That's it. The people who knew. So it was probably someone who has somekind of connection with Serena or Humphrey. Eric- loves her way too much to do that. Jenny – no way in hell a freshman would pull that. It is social suicide after all. Penelope – she was jealous because che was with Nate but nah, doesn't have the courage to do it. Hazel, Is and Kate doing it would work as a joke nithong else. And that left only one person. Chuck. He swore he didn't do it.

When she sat on the top of the MET steps, the minions emerged and sat 3 steps lower than Blair. Is was talking about the horrible dress a sophomore wore when Serena and Chuck entered the courtyard. Everyone was staring at them. In the limo they decided to act as if they didn't know before the blast and that Chuck and Nate and Blair and Serena weren't friends anymore. It was all of the Chuck and Blair masterplan to find out who did it. It was only later that they would find out how wrong that plan was.

She broke up with Nate because she found him lacking in the emotional ways that Chuck had mastered over the years and because she was sick of hearing everyone telling her that Nate was the perfect boyfriend. Yeah, right! Over the course of her fling/relationship with Chuck she started to hate everything associated with perfect. So what, that she wasn't perfect, or that Chuck wasn't the perfect gentleman. Perfect is an unnatainable goal. Chuck made her realize that and convinced her to live in the moment. And he was right. She felt free, nothing was holding her back.

Back to the point, Chuck and Serena sat at table near the school gates and seemed to be engrossed in a very important conversation. After a few minutes Dan joined them and he seemed surprised when Chuck said something and Serena nodded at him with a smile on her face.

Jenny noticed that the gang seemed to have split up and thought that this was the moment she claim what was hers. The crown. She sent the blast to Gossip Girl and sat at the steps.

10 minutes later every phone beeped signaling a new gossip from their favorite insider.

_**Spotted: Remember B doing it with C and N? Seems like S buying that test **__**was for a total other reason thawe thought. Yes that's right. Who's your daddy Blair? Better yet, who's your baby daddy?**_

"Oh my god!" shrieked Kati and Is. Everyone was shocked around them. Chuck and Serena slowly made their way on the top of the steps. Nate followed suit and stayed between them. Blair stood up and took her rightful place between Chuck and Serena.

"I for one am not pregnant. I don't even know how this rumour started but I swear if I found out. I'll destroy every one of you." Blair said even though she knew what was about to take place. A queen didn't get a blast like this.

"Oh, really? How are you gonna manage that" Little Jenny Humphrey said with a smirk of her own on her face.

"Sorry, to interrupt this conversation" Chuck said sarcastically "But Little J, do you really think you have a chance against Blair?"

"Yes, I do." Jenny said and gave Chuck a wicked smile.

Chuck suddenly remembered the Kiss on the Lips Party but who was Chuck to back down from a challenge.

"Well, let's see what you can do" Chuck said and smirked. Freshmen never had the power to make Chuck back down. The only time it happened was with Blair, but that's another story.

Dan, having enough of Chuck provoking Jenny put an end to it.

"Jenny, this is between Chuck and Blair. Stay out of it"

Everyone stepped down the stairs and were in one level. Blair knew it only a matter of time till somepne dethroned her but having Chuck, Serena and Nate close helped her keep her nerves in check.

"I guess it is really over. Consider yourself dethroned Queen B" Penelope said and walked two steps up. Everyone followed until only Jenny was left.

"Jenny, if walk one more step. I'll swear I'll ruin you right now." Blair said and knew she had the capability to do so.

"I think you already know my answer. Game on B" Jenny said and sat on the highest step.

Blair and Serena went out of the courtyard first and were quickly followed by Nate and Chuck.

Serena and Nate immediately left those two alone and walked ahead of them.

Blair formed the perfect plan in her head and turned to Chuck who already had a smirk of his own meaning he had a plan too.

"Jenny Humphrey is going down" Blair said.

That sealed the deal. Chuck and Blair are going to make sure that no one even considers going up against them ever again. They were after all the real King and Queen of Constance Billard and St. Jude's.


	3. Desperately Seeking Serena

_**We're inevitable Waldorf, it's bound to happen sooner or later.**___

_**If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?**_

Blair woke up. She saw Serena's purse, Chuck's scarf and Nate's laptop on the floor and remembered the let's-celebrate-cause-we-lost-the-kingdom party. She heard their phones beep and a wave of groans filled the room. Chuck got up first and opened his phone. Serena and Nate followed and after a while Blair picked up her phone too. They read the message and were shocked to find out what had happened over the days they didn't go to school.

_**Spotted: Little J not so little anymore**_

_**While C,N,S and B are ditching school, our former minion has catched the crown. What crown? Oh, yes B's crown. Seems like a tornado is on it's way and we all now what happens when a tornado meets a volcano. Is Little J really gonna be Queen J or is it just a phase while C and B team up to save the crown from little Brooklynite. We are all waiting…..**_

_**Untin then, xoxo Gossip Girl**_

"She is effing queen" Chuck said and glanced at Blair who seemed freakingly calm. He remembered the last time he saw her that way and knew that Gossip Bitch's blast would come true.

"Chuck, we have to discuss something" Blair said and ushered Serena and Nate out of the room.

Chuck immediately opened the laptop and began searching on Jenny.

"That girl has nothing on her. Mother is an artist, father a former member of Linkin Hawk, do you know that band btw?" Chuck said after a while

"No talk. Search." Blair said and went onto google.

"We have to follow her around you know. Try to find out what she does, where she goes. Or, we could hire someone to find out her deepest, darkest secret." Chuck said

Blair smirked. "Somehow the second option is much better"

"Oh really?" Chuck whispered getting closer to her.

"Yeah, now you need to catch who send the blast." Blair said with her heart beating faster and faster. Chuck was inches away from her and slowly closed the gap between them until only their faces were apart.

"What's in it for me?" Chuck murmured and Blair saw the pure lust in his eyes and spark of something else she couldn't decipher. She knew he was going to kiss her but he was making it painfully slow. She had enough of this and grabbed him by his shirt and connected their lips. It was like no other kiss they shared. There was something realized that they didn't know last time but Blair couldn't understand what it was but Chuck seemed like he could as he laid her on his bed. That's when Blair pulled away and she remembered something he said to her.

_**Game's not over until I say it is**_

They were both in silence.

"It's just a game to you?" Blair questioned him

"This between me and you was never and will never be a game. I couldn't bring myself to do anything that might hurt you" Chuck said and looked into her eyes. "I've been thinking about a lot of stuff. Primarily the night…" Before Chuck could continue Blair interrupted him.

"Going down memory lane never solves problems"

"You know it's inevitable Waldorf." He said and stood up and walked over to the door. " Only a matter of you letting go of the fairytale with Nate and admitting that what you feel for me is real"

After he closed the door, Blair knew that everything was about to change. That and the yelling filling the silenece of the penthouse. Blair stepped out and saw what she had been waiting for it to happen since kindergarten. Suddenly Chuck's voice whispered in her ear. _**You don't belong with Nate, never have never will.**_

"Oh my god!"

…_**..**_

_**Two years ago at the masquerade ball, I tried to tell you I loved you**_

"I'm really worried about Blair. Who knows how she's feeling after that whole freshman year" Serena said and sat next to Nate on the couch.

"She'll feel like everything she dreamed of reaching and nearly got has been pulled away from her." Nate said and stared out of the window.

"Look, Nate. We never got to talk about the Shephard wedding" Serena said

"What's there to talk about? We had sex, you walked away, came back 6 months later and expect to be welcomed with opened arms which I kinda wanted to do" Nate said somewhat bitterly.

"Nate, I didn't mean to leave. I just couldn't stand there and watch Blair knowing what I did" Serena said standing up. Nate then stood up too.

"Really? 'Cause somehow I really doubt that." Nate said. He looked broody for a second and then turned to Serena again. "You know what's the most fucked up part? Three konths ago, at the masquerade ball, I tried to tell you I love you. Can't believe I even thought it would fix some stuff"

"Fix what?" Serena screamed at him

"Our god damn relationship!" he yelled "For so many years I watched you from afar. Hoping and praying that somehow someday we'll finally get together and when you finally show some sign of affection, something happens that drives you to leave town. I am tired of this Serena, tell me do you feel anything for me? If you don't then please let me move on." Nate whispered the last part.

"I…I was, am and probably will always be in love with you" Serena admitted looking him in the eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" Nate said looking at her and seeing the honesty in her eyes.

"I do." Serena said and smiled

"Well I love you too" Nate said and leaned forward. Just as their lips neared someone clapped.

They turned around. It was Dan. And Vanessa. Then Blair screamed.

"Oh my god!"

…_**.**_

_**You said you love me! **_

Dan was sitting on the kitchen table in the loft when Vanessa entered.

"You know I've been thinking about some stuff. You seem to like Serena, don't you?" Dan said stading in front of her way too closely

"I do" Vanessa said

"Would you mind if I kinda break up with her?" Dan said

"What, why?" Vannesa asked

"Because I don't get her world. I don't get these brunches and parties and schemes and lies. And I don't like my sister becoming one of them and I feel like this is all my fault" Dan confessed

"Dan, you know I am here, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Vanessa asked finally understanding why he was so distant to everybody lately

"'Cause I don't want to bother you. I just miss the way things were. Waking up, eating waffles and then going with you to school. Joking and making fun of the Upper East Siders. Now I feel like I'm one of them. I feel like I'm losing myself" Dan said and smiles a sad smile. Vanessa's heart broke at the sight of him and pulled him in a hug.

"It's gonna be ok. Everything'll go back to the way they were" Vanessa said breaking away from the hug. "Let's go to the palace and you'll talk to her"

She made her way to the counter when Dan's voice stopped her.

"I meant it last year. When I told you I loved you."

She turned towards him and smiled "I know Dan."

After they took a taxi to the Palace and asked Lily in which suite Serena was, they made their way to suite 1812 which Dan recognized as Chuck's suite.

When they got in nobody heard them because Nate and Serena were in a screaming match.

"Fix what?" Serena screamed at Nate

"Our god damn relationship!" Nate yelled "For so many years I watched you from afar. Hoping and praying that somehow someday we'll finally get together and when you finally show some sign of affection, something happens that drives you to leave town. I am tired of this Serena, tell me do you feel anything for me? If you don't then please let me move on." Nate whispered the last part.

"I…I was, am and probably will always be in love with you" Serena admitted looking him in the eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" Nate said looking at her and seeing the honesty in her eyes.

"I do." Serena said and smiled. The thing that weirded Dan the most out was the fact that he didn't feel jealousy. And you need to care to feel that, don't you?

"Well I love you too" Nate said and leaned forward. To spare Dan the fact that Serena would actually cheat on him she started to clapp. Just then Blair screamed.

"Oh my god!"

Chuck then appeared from the kitchen with a knowing smirk in his face.

"Let's see. Two Brooklynites and my dear best friends. This is bound to get interesting." He said and motioned for Blair to come over to him.

The two former lovers watched them closely. They noticed that Nate and Serena were standing too close just they way Dan and Vanessa were too.

"Dan, I have to tell you something" Serena said "Our time was great and all, but my heart belonged to someone else. I'm sorry but it's over"

"I agree, that's why I actually came. It was great being with the famous Serena Van der Woodsen but I think that I enjoy Brooklyn more than Manhattan."

"Great, now can you two please leave the penthouse" Chuck said but before any of them could even move all their six phones started beeping simultaneosly.

_**Spotted: Seems like there is a new queen in the kingdom.**_

_**Little Jenny Humphrey finally became queen. Not that I'm happy but this means that there's gonna be war and you all know in war you either with B or C but never against them. Looks lile Queen J forgot this when she got the crown.**_

_**Till next time, xoxo Gossip Girl**_


	4. All About My Brother

This story is going to follow some plot lines from the show but I'm gonna change some stuff for example Chuck helping Blair become queen again or something like this. Every season will have 10 chapters. This story will only consist of season 1-3. This makes this chapter episode 1x16 All About My Brother.

"_**I tried, I failed" "Well, then try again"**_

'_**Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven.**_

It was the gangs first day back at school after the pregnancy blast and Blair was really nervous. Serena said that she was standing back and Nate and Chuck promised her to stand by her too. When they arrived at the school everyone's eyes were on them. Nate got out first to symbolise that Nate and Chuck were still the best buddies followed closely by Serena and lastly Chuck and Blair got out together. They started walking towars the stairs where Jenny was sitting on the top of. Hazel and Penelope were enjoying becoming Nr. 1 and 2 minions where as Kati and Is seemes to enjoy Blair's reinging more.

"Well, well if it isn't Little Jenny. Brooklyn mall got to small for you?" Blair said smirking at her

"How was the abortion?" Jenny said

"Jenny." Dan said sternly

"What? It's the truth!" Jenny said

"Yeah, next time Little J get your facts proven by someone, mainly a P.I. Oh, wait you can't afford that" Chuck said

"At least I'm not defending the person who dumped me for his bestfriend" Jenny said smirking at them

"First of all, I didn't dump Chuck for Nate, second of all get your facts straight, I wasn't even pregnant and lastly you aren't even made to be queen. We certainly don't need another Queen Elizabeth. " Blair finished

"I'm just showing my personal strength." Jenny said

"Really? 'Cause I'm not seeing much of it. Watch your back Little J. I do not back down, never." Blair said and walked towars her first class.

_**Spotted: Two Queens having a show down. Seems like B won the first battle but it's the war that matters. I'll be watching you B and J.**_

_**xoxo, Gossip Girl **_

-Xchuck and blairX-

_**Just another picture to burn**_

"_**Google revenge, and you get "**_

After school Jenny took some freshman named Elise to Bendel's and told her about her plans of getting Nate to fall in love with her.

"It's gonna be hard especially with Serena kind of being together with him but I'll make it" Jenny said

"Jenny, you're competing with Blair for crown and with Serena for Nate. Are you even sure you want all of this?" Elise said skeptically

"Ruining Blair was easy. I was the one who sent the blast but now I need something to make Serena and Nate break-up." Jenny said

"I heard Carter Baizen is coming back to town with Georgina. Seems like they have something on Serena." Elise explained

"Georgina is gonna be an important weapon in this war. I doubt she's going to side with Chuck and Blair on this one." Jenny said

What neither of the girls noticed was Taylor, the girl Chuck hired to folow Jenny around and find out something about her..

-Xchuck and blairX-

"_**Keeping your pride and getting nothing or maybe risking it all and getting everything"**_

Dan is a strong believer of true love. Finding that person you love and who loves you back and whom you overcome every kind of problem is just amazing. He also knows that it's very rare. Most of his childhood, the adults told him that he'll probably end up with Vanessa but he didn't want that. Didn't want his best friends as his girlfriend. That was what Dan thought when he just truned eleven. Now, 17 years old his belief had changed. There's no such thing as true love. Love isn't kind or patient. It gets angered and and it's rude and selfish. After watching his parents' marriage fall apart he lost all kind of belief he had in god and love. That was until Vanessa came back, at least. He missed her with everything in his mind and body. He still loved her too. But you see, with Serena Van der Woodsen you get only one chance and he had his. He didn't enjoy it as much as hanging out with V or reading books and watching movies. After Nate, Serena and Vanessa left, Blair took him to Chuck's kitchen and asked him something.

"_I saw that over there __with Vanessa." Blair said and sat on one of the stools_

"_Saw what?" Dan said acting clueless_

"_Act clueless with someone else Humphrey. I saw that little exchange. You like her, don't you?" Blair said_

"_Of course I do. It's just so complicated with her." Dan admitted_

"_Dan, when I heard Nate and Serena admit their feelings I've never seen either of them so free. Getting that off your chest must be the most amazing moment ever" Blair said smiling_

"_Says the one who is totally in love with Chuck Bass" Dan said smirking_

"_I'm not in love with him. Who could love that person?" Blair said_

"_You." Dan said with a light smile on his face_

"_In the begging I thought that we could become something you know? But then he goes and ruins my cotillion. He can't be trusted." Blair exclaimed_

"_He was jealous" Dan said running over the events of that night_

"_Jealous of whom?" Blair asked even though she knew the answer to that question_

"_Don't play stupid with me Blair. He was jealous of Nate because he was escorting you and not him." __Dan said_

"_And?" Blair said_

"_That means that he likes you. And if you do too you have to act on it." Dan said_

"_With him it's always a game" Blair admitted_

"_Blair,__ you have to decide what's most important to you.__Keeping your pride and getting nothing or taking a risk and maybe, maybe having everything" Dan said_

"_Just like you are deciding with Vanessa?" Blair smirked at him_

"_I love her, I just don't know if she loves me" Dan said_

"_She does, believe me, I've watched people hide their feelings now it's just obvious. But that's not the point. The point is you need to tell her" Blair smiled sadly_

"_Why are you giving me advice?" Dan asked_

"_Remember the hallway peptalk? I owed you" Blair said and then she and Chuck made their way over to the couch watching Gone With the Wind._

"Hey Dan" Vanessa greeted him

"Hey, V" Dan said

"I was around the neighborhood and thought I should pay you a visit" Vanessa explained and sat on the couch

"You know, I tried holding this conversation back. I wanted to but now I just want to talk to you about this" Dan said

"What is it?" Vanessa said stading up and getting closer to him

"There's this thing. I'm completely crazy about you and I wanna be with you so badly" Dan admitted

"Finally" Vanessa said and kissed him releasing all those pent up feelings

-Xchuck and blairX-

_**On the first page of our story…**_

"_**You tell me Chuck, what do we have?"**_

It was the social event of April. The seniors throwing their annual party. Everyone was invited and today Chuck and Blair were starting the final battle. Jenny was off dancing with some guy named Asher that Chuck's PI found out was gay. Seems like ruining Jenny would be the main course tonight. Chuck came in his limo looking dashing with a black suit and red bowtie matching Blair's Dolce Gabbana dress who came alone. Chuck was standing like always in the corner of the room where you could watch anyone and saw Blair sipping on her martini.

"Blair" Chuck said

"You know what Chuck? Yesterday, I hooked Dan and Vanessa up and Nate and Serena seem to be working out well too. It seems to be working out for everyone" Blair said clearly upset at the fact

"I wouldn't change us. Not if it meant losing what we have" Chuck said looking at her for the first time

"Then, tell me Chuck, what do we have?" Blair asked

"I don't know" Chuck admitted "But shut up for tonight, and dance with me".

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor where a slow song was playing. Blair put her arms around his neck and Chuck put his hands around her waist.

"This is nice" Blair commented. Chuck looked at her and saw that he owed her something

"I'm sorry for Cotillion." Chuck said quietly only for her to hear

"Chuck Bass is sorry? Wow" Blair said and sent a small smile to him acknowledging his

apology

"It was stupid of me to think that you'd choose me over Nate. It was also stupid of me telling Nate that you were having an affair with Carter" Chuck said

"I forgive you" Blair said after a long pause

"I knew no one could resist the Chuck Bass charm" Chuck said smirking

"Why do you have to ruin every moment?" Blair said but in a teasing tone

"Because I'm Chuck Bass" Chuck said and Blair giggled

In the middle of the crowd, Jenny was talkting to her minions

"So you guys did it?" Penelope said

"Yeah, it was so romantic" Jenny gushed

"Lucky you" Hazel said remembering her first time

"Guys, Blair is here" Nelly said

"What is she doing here, she wasn't invited" Jenny said

When Jenny entered the main room she saw Blair and Chuck were already cornering Asher.

"We need to talk" Blair said and pulled Asher away from his friends "Thought you might want this back" she said holding his phone in her hand

"Whatever you found, it isn't what it looks like" Asher said panicking in the inside

"It's always what it looks like" Chuck said

"And judging by the texts and photos, it seems to be a little more than friendship" Blair finished

"What are you going to do with that?" Asher asked

"Well, lucky for you, your friend is someone we actually care about. If he wasn't I'd have already used that against you and Jenny" Blair explained

"We're just sad, you don't seem to care about him in the same way" Chuck added

"It's okay, Blair" Eric said "I can handle this"

"What's he doing here?" Asher asked

"What's she doing here?" Jenny said finally getting past the crowd surrounding them.

"I'm gonna tell them the truth" Eric said

"There's nothing to tell" Asher said hoping to cover up the situation

"Gossip Girl was right this morning. Asher was kissing someone else. Me." Eric said and some people gasped around them

"He's totally lying" Asher said

"Yes, he's lying. I was with Asher this morning" Jenny lied

"Why would I stand here in front of our whole school and lie?" Eric said "I'm gay, and so are you" he finished and looked at Asher. He turned to Blair "Go ahead and do it"

Blair pressed the send button on Asher's phone and gave it back to him smirking.

"Looks like we know who the real queen is" Blair said and left he room with Chuck following her

_**Spotted:Queen B arising from the ashes. Looks like she took down jenny with just one blow. Oh, and J don't worry, you'll always have me.**_

_**xoxo, Gossip Girl**_

-Xchuck and blairX-

"_**We're your best friends, everything you do, we did too"**_

_**I'm a bitch, I'm a tease, I'm a godess on my knees**_

On the other side of Manhattan, Carter and Georgina were getting on an elevator up to Blair's penthouse. Serena and Nate were eating ice-cream and proposing some ideas. When the elevator rang Chuck and Blair were watching intently on who would come out of it. They were shocked to find Carter and Gerogina

"S, did you miss me?" Georgina said

"Georgina. What are you doing here?" Serena said

"I called you last week. Told you I'd be paying you a visit" Georgina said innocently but in fact being the most devilish person they know.

"Gerogina, here wanted to give you this" Carter said and pulled a flash drive out of his pocket. He gave it to her and him and Georgina went outside.

Serena was hyperventilating. _This could not be happening_ she thought to herself. She felt some tears slip past her eyes and hugged Nate breaking down completely.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Nate asked

"I can't tell you" Serena responded

"S, I'm your sister, you can tell me anything" Blair said trying to get Serena to cool down

"I killed someone" Serena admitted


	5. Woman on the Verge

I'm totally hooked to this story! I can't stop wrting it LOL anyways sorry for the delay

S01E17-Woman on the Verge. I'd strongly recommend listeing to Shattered the MMT version while reading this. I didn't use the Lily/Rufus and Lily/bart crap becuas ei wanted to focus on Serena and Blair and Chuck

"_**She's right Serena. I mean, none of us are saints."**_

_**All is lost, hope remains and this war's not over**_

"It was the night of the Shephard wedding. I just got up and left and didn't take anything. I felt so bad for what just happened so I just hailed a cab and went to Georgina." Serena exclaimed after cooling down a bit. "Pete was there and I didn't know it that time but Georgina installed a camera. She wanted to make a sex-tape with me and Pete some sort of threesome."

"Sis, " Chuck started

"Anyways, I felt so guilty and I just couldn't do it. We drank something and then Pete took some drugs and started having some seizures" Serena stopped and started sobbing again

"Serena, look at me. It's me Blair, your best friend. We don't keep secrets. Honey, I need to know what happened in order to help you get over this." Blair said

"S, come on. It's Nate, the one person you can tell everything to" Nate said coming closer to her even though he was a bit hurt by her statement

Serena sighed and continued "I wanted to call 911 but Georgina said that they would blame us. There were drugs everywhere. In the end I ended up calling 911 but we left immediately after the call. Georgina said we should split up but I couldn't go anywhere. I stayed near the hotel and waited till the paramedics arrived to find out what really happened to him" Serena said with her voice cracking in the end of the sentence "He died"

She started sobbing uncontrollably and Nate took her in his arms rocking her back and forth. He started whispering "it's gonna be okay" trying to assure not only her but himself and Chuck and Blair too that everything was going to be okay

"_**I'm done with you, and them and this world"**_

_**And I've lost who I am and I can't understand why my heart is so broken.**_

"Eric" Jenny called after him

"What?" Eric said annoyed

"I'm sorry. I never thought this world could be so cruel." Jenny said. After noticing Eric's expression not changing she continued "I made a mistake. Trying to fit in somewhere I don't belong. I lost everything. Me, you, my family. And it's all my fault. I know that and I just thought that you should know that I understand."

"I could forgive you." Eric said and saw Jenny's eyes brighten up "ON one condition though"

"Everything" Jenny said

"You have to come with me to the Hamptons this year. It's summer" Eric said and laughed

"Of course" Jenny said and pulled Eric into a hug

"_**There's a light, there's a sun, taking all the shattered ones"**_

_**Sweetie, if I have learned anything in life it is that sometimes things get in your path and you have a choice. You can either smash right into them or you can adjust and move around. But you have to do one or the other in order to move forward.**_

"Lily" Blair said at the rehearsal dinner while everyone else was dancing

"Blair, you know it's not polite to interrupt conversations" Lily exclaimed

"Yes, and i don't really care right now. Serena has a problem, i tried to calm her down but it's too big for me" Blair said

"Honey, i'm gonna send her away" Lily said

"But... but you can't do that!" Blair said with her voice cracking. Chuck noticed that and made his way over to her

"Ms. Van der Woodsen, with all due respect to you, i'll have to agree with Blair. Serena is being blackmailed by Georgina. She needs your help" In everyone's eyes Chuck was playing the gentleman card but Blair could see that Chuck grew close to Serena and cared for her well-being. Weirdly, she didn;t feel jealous, she felt comforted by the fact that her best friend and love of the life were – wait! Did she just say **love of the life**? No, Chuck was just a friend to her. Nothing more. At least that's what she's trying to tell herself

"I'm going to talk to her. See what happened" Lily said convinced and went to find Serena

Blair and Chuck were left alone with their thought before Blair decided to break the ice.

"Thanks, for helping me" Blair said

"Anytime, Waldorf, anytime" Chuck said smirking at her. His phone beepd signaling a text.

He took it out and read the text. It was from Georgina

_**Tell S, i'll be expecting her at Butter tonight. 9 p.m sharp. Xoxo – G**_

He smirked.

"What would you do if i just told you i knew where Georgina was" Chuck said

"I'd say, let's get the bitch" Blair said and tooke her ourse while Chuck was calling Arthur to bring the limo in front of the building.

"_**And his love will conquer"**_

"_**What are you doing here?"**_

"Serena just called me. She said Georgina wasn't at Butter but Nate said that he saw someone like Georgina leave with Dan" Blair said

"I guess we need a scheme for tomorrow then" Chuck said

"Good" Blair said and they went up the elevator to Blair's penthouse.


	6. Much I Do About Nothing

Enjoy it! 1x18 Much "I do" About Nothing

"_**We are gathered here today…."**_

"Don't you understand? I'm not supposed to want you. My body isn't supposed to crave yours and my heart sure as hell isn't supposed to care" Blair screamed at him with tears streaming down her face. "It isn't easy. We aren't easy but I still care even after everything. I still care"

Chuck stared at her, his heart hurting at the sight of her in tears but he couldn't back down now. Not when she was finally admitting that there was something between them

"Then why do you?" Chuck whispered as he came closer to her

"Because I…

_**Gossip Girl: Don't get ahead of yourselves Upper East Siders, there's still a lot to come"**_

12 hours earlier

"Blair, as maid of honor I have other things to take care of. Please fix this thing with Georgina." Serena said to Blair over the phone trying to balance a tray of coffee and the bridesmaids dresses.

"Fine, but don't ruin my dress" Blair said and hung up. She put her phone in her clutch and told Dorota to call the elevator.

"Don't get your la-perlas in a bunch, Miss Blair" Chuck said to her in a fake polish accent.

Clearly startled, Blair gasped "Who, what, when, where, why?"

Chuck smirked "We were late plotting up against Georgina, we must've dozed off"

"And you were in the guest room"

"I just came in" Chuck said to her looking amused

"Why, it's not like you to wake up at 8 a.m" Blair said irritated

"Now, that's not entirely true now is it?" Chuck said to her

"Nothing that requires a third party" Blair said

"It was one time. It was chilly" Chuck said remembering the time he woke up at 7 a.m to watch Blair sleeping

"Enough about the past. Before we landed on the bed we actually landed on a good idea." Blair said changing the subject

"We need Brooklyn boy" Chuck said grimacing at Dan's name

"Trust me, I'm not excited either"

_**-Xchuck and blairX-**_

"_**If you wanna reflect alone together…."**_

"Nate, finally" Serena said out of breath to Nate over the phone

"What's wrong?" Nate said

"I've been trying to reach you for like hours. Where were you?" Serena explained sitting on one of the hotel's couches

"I was with my dad. He's back and then Chuck and Blair stopped me to find something out about Dan's whereabouts." Nate answered

"Ah, ok. Listen, you know Bart adores those black ties, don't you? And there aren't any at Bentley's, so I was wondering if you'd lend him your black tie you wore at Cotillion" Serena said motioning one of the bridesmaids to get coffee

"I'll do that. Bye, S" Nate said

"Bye, love you" Serena said blowing a kiss onto the phone

"Love you too" Nate said and hung up.

_**-Xchuck and blairX-**_

"_**Didn't you know? I'm the crazy bitch around here"**_

After Nate told them where Dan was, Blair and Chuck went to Brooklyn to find him there in some hall.

"Humphrey" Blair yelled nearly making Dan fall down the stairs he was climbing.

"Blair, Chuck" Dan said somewhat annoyed

"We need to trick Georgina and you are the perfect person to do that with" Chuck explained leaving out the formalities

"I'm not a schemer" Dan said confused

"Please, except for me and Chuck no one is. But, Georgina doesn't know you as good as Nate or Serena. Or Chuck for that matter" Blair said disgusted at the end of the sentence

"And now you need me to trick her because she tricke to believe she was another person. And thinks that she's in love with me" Dan said understanding

"Truly Humphrey, you're fast" Blair said and motioned for Chuck and Dan to follow her.

After entering Chuck's limo, Dan called Georgina and made plans to meet her at Central Park.

"So, Serena told me that you were kinda crazy" Dan said

"I know. She says everything about everyone. She hasn't any moral." Georgina said

"Yeah, I got that from all those people hating her" Dan exclaimed. He looked around for Chuck's sign and saw it. Great, plan is starting. "Oh, look. It's Chuck and Blair. Let's talk to them"

"Nah, I don't think so" Geogina said

"Why, got something to hide, G?" Blair said

"We hought you might wanna visit ome people. Invited them. So G, still remember your parents?" Chuck said smirking

_**Gossip Girl:**_ _**The only thing feared by the spawn of Satan? Mom and Dad.**____**Leave it to Blair Waldorf to know bitches don't just happen; they're made. By parents more wicked than their offspring.**_

"Daughter, we'll be sending toy off to Bootcamp again." Mother Sparks said

"At least i lasted longer than Lohan" Georgina said

"Didn't you know G? I'm the crazy bitch around here" Blair said and got into Chuck's limo and together with Chuck drove to the hotel where the ceremony would be held.

_**-Xchuck and blairX-**_

_**Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the face of this company to watch thi**__**s man and this woman totally fix things up.**___

"The wedding ceremonny was beautiful Lily and Mr. Bass you look dashing in this suit" Blair commented on the new married couple.

"Thank you Blair, I'm sure you had a pleasant afternoon with my son" Bart commented sensing her good mood

"Yes, he's quite the gentleman when he wants to be" Blair said loud enough for Chuck to hear.

He stood up and took his champagne glass in his hand and got everyone's attention.

"I'd like to propose a toast. My father is someone who goes after what he wants, and Lily van der Woodsen was no exception. In typical Bass man fashion his pursuit was direct, and at times not exactly subtle." He said and then out his cards down. He continued "One thing I learned about my father's courtship of Lily is the importance of perseverance. That in the face of true love you don't just give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you too. And one thing I learned from Lily is the importance of forgiveness. She gave my father the gift of a second chance and in kind I watched him become someone actually worthy of that gift. And one day I hope I'll be lucky enough to find someone who will do the same for me." He said all of this looking Blair straight in the eyes "To the happy couple"

Bart and Lily started dancing the traditional bride and groom dance when Chuck noticed Blair leave the room and run up the stairs. He excused himself from Nate and started following her.

He saw her wiping her tears away.

"Blair.." Chuck started

"I'm fine." Blair cut him off

"You're lying. Your eyes do that thing where they don't match your mouth" Chuck said smirking

"You want to know the truth? Let's tell the truth. I am so tired of feeling this way! It's not fun anymore. It's pain. And you know why?" Blair asked him

"I don't know" Chuck said clueless

"Don't you understand? I'm not supposed to want you. My body isn't supposed to crave yours and my heart sure as hell isn't supposed to care" Blair screamed at him with tears streaming down her face. "It isn't easy. We aren't easy but even after everything I still care. I still care"

Chuck stared at her, his heart hurting at the sight of her in tears but he couldn't back down now. Not when she was finally admitting that there was something between them

"Then why do you?" Chuck whispered as he came closer to her

"Because I…love you. I am completely in love with you" Blair said and watched Chuck's eyes wide in realization that some did love him. He closed the space between them and took her in his arms kissing more passionately than he ever did. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes and uttered the words they'd been waiting for months

"I love you too"

Blair kissed Chuck slowly and she pulled away when she heard someone whistling

"Nate" both of them shrieked

"Sorry, you two are just so adorable" Nate said

"Chuck Bass isn't adorable." Chuck said

"Oh, yes he is." Balir said and kissed him giggling.

_**One week later**_

"I can't believe we're spending the holidays together at the Hamptons" Blair said excitedly to Serena

"God, girl you're so giddy" Serena commented on the light mood of the usually drama queen Blair

"Why shouldn't I be? My best friend is happy, finally I might add. Chuck told me he loves me and Nate is finally not obssesing over you in secret. Everything's perfect"

"I can only agree" Serena said and pulled Blair in a hug before they went in the Bass limo.

_**Gossip Girl:**_ _**They say a leopard can't change his spots, but some things do change. The path not taken can become a road trip. Being grounded can lead to something groundbreaking. And whether they're sweating it out on the sultry sidewalks... or cooling their heels in the Hamptons, no one does summer like New Yorkers. Grab your shades and your sunblock. This one looks like a scorcher. Until then, you know you love me, XOXO... Gossip Girl.**_


End file.
